My Version Of Mismatched
by AirBendingDragonOfNarnia
Summary: What if 'Mismatched' had a different ending? The wink is still there, and so is the final battle. Please R and R.


**OK, so this is my version of MISMATCHED. (By AirBendingDragonOfNarnia)**

**So most of the show has happened, except the dueling part. So Jane and Gunther are nervous and uncomfortable, Jester is miserable, Rake and Pepper and Smithy have the wrong idea, and Dragon is keeping an eye on Gunther. So here we go!**

**And I own nothing here except the plot, well, part of it. **

Gunther- "Jester, please, I need your help!"

It was right before the match, Gunther had pulled the jingler aside.

Jester- "What is it Gunther?"

Gunther- "I don't know what to do."

Jester- "Nervous are we?"

Gunther- "YES!"

Jester- "Well it's to bad we can't trade places. I would much rather be the one she likes."

Gunther- "Why? Do you like Jane?"

Jane had been listening to all of this.

_Could he really like me? No, impossible, Jester would never choose me. _

Jester- "What? No! I mean…well…yes…maybe…yes."

Jane was in shock for a moment. _Wow! He would choose me!_

Jane was instantly filled with happiness. Although she had one beef-brain of a problem,

Gunther.

**(now we are to the fighting bit)**

Sir Theodore- "Now then you two, this should settle your differences once and for all! The first squire to knock down the other will win."

Jane looked around the yard to see people coming to watch the duel. Little did she know that all of them had heard the rumor and most had come to watch her and Gunther

'be together.' She saw Pepper, Rake, Smithy, The King and Queen, The Prince, her mother and father, the merchant, and a very sorrowful looking Jester. Sir Ivon was already there, and so was Dragon. He was keeping a close eye on Gunther.

Sir Theodore- "On guard!"

Jane raised her sword up ready to strike her opponent. Gunther did the same but could not hit Jane because Dragon was ready to roast him if he did. So with a deep growl from the fierce dragon, he lowered his sword.

Jane- "What is wrong?"

Gunther- "I…I could not fight such a…a beautiful lady as yourself.

Everyone gasps.

Jane- "Gunther, please, this is not the place."

Gunther- "Well I…"

Dragon- "Come on short-life quit stalling! Propose to Jane now or else!"

Jester- "Oh this is torment."

Just then Princess Lavinia came skipping into the yard with a bunch of flowers.

Princess- "Jane is getting married, Jane is getting married. Did I miss the kissing?"

Dragon- "Come on Jane, aren't you going to kiss him already?"

Jester- "Jane Wait! I…"

Dragon- "How dare you interrupt their like-like-likeness Bell Boy!"

Jane- "Dragon! Stop! Enough! No one is getting married! Gunther, I am sorry but, I don't like you at all. In fact I like someone else."

Jester- "What?" _Could it be me?_

Gunther- "Well It's a good thing that you don't like me, because I can't stand you!"

Jane- "Than let's finish this!"

As the squires drew their swords, Lavinia looked up at Pepper.

Princess- "So is the wedding off than?"

Dragon- "Yes. This fight is much more fun than that kissy yucky stuff. Go Jane go!"

Jester- "Knock his block off Jane!"

Later that night…

Gunther- "Where did you go? I can't see you."

Jane- "Where am I? Where are you?"

Dragon- "I can see you both just fine. Dragon eyes and all."

Sir Theodore- "I fear it has gotten far to late. We will finish the match another time, when we can see. You are both dismissed."

Jane and Gunther both stopped. Gunther quickly went away to his home to sleep and was gone before anyone noticed.

Dragon- "Well then, (yawn), goodnight Jane. Will you tell me who you like-like now? Oh, I know, is it the Jingle Boy?"

Jane- "Goodnight Dragon."

Dragon- "Fine. I'm off to count the cows, `night short-lives."

As Dragon flew off, Jane went over to her Jester who had faithfully stayed and watched her since early that morning, while others had gone a long time ago.

Jane- "I am so tired."

Jester- "The price of a well fought match. Which you will win once it is resumed."

Jane- "Thank-you Jester."

Jane smiled warmly at her friend as he shot a smile back at her.

_I wonder if I could be the one she likes, _Jester thought.

_After all she did give me a hug on the wall last night._

_And she did not deny what dragon said about her like-liking me._

_There may be hope for me yet. _

Jane- "Jester, will you take a walk in the royal gardens with me?"

_Please say yes._

Jester- "Of course lady knight."

_That will be nice. A quite evening alone with my almost lost love._

As the two friends walked through the gardens, they laughed and talked about the whole 'Mismatched' ordeal.

_I wonder just what I can get out of him. _Jane thought. _I know that he loves me, but will he say it to my face._

Just then she remembered that he tried to say something earlier, but was cut off by Dragon. So she made her move.

Jane- "You were saying?"

Jester- "What? What was I saying?"

_Have I said the wrong thing?_

Jane- "Earlier, before the match, just what were you going to say before Dragon cut off?"

Jester- "Oh…um…yes…that…well…you see…"

Jane- "Well you had better think of it fast!"

_Or I will think of it for you!_

Jane whipped off his jingling blue hat and merrily danced around the well-lit gardens clutching it between her fingers.

Jester- "Hey! Give it back!"

Jester chased Jane around all the parts of the castle of which he could see.

Jester- "Come on Jane! Please!"

Jane- "Not until you tell me what you tried to say earlier!"

Even though she knew what he tried to say, she wanted to hear him say it himself.

Jester- "Alright Jane, just give me my hat back!"

Jane stopped running and turned to face the blue boy.

Jane- "You want it back?"

Jester nodded impatiently.

Jane- "Then tell me what you were going to say."

Jester- "Fine."

_Please don't be angry._

Jester took a few steps closer to the redheaded knight.

Jester- "The truth is…well…I didn't want you to kiss him because…well…I like you. I like you a lot. When I though you and Gunther were…well…together, it tore my heart apart."

Jane was very moved by this, and she wanted to say that she liked him to, but she was rudely interrupted by her lizard.

Dragon- "So that's what you meant by 'Unrequited Love!'"

Jane and Jester- "Dragon!"

Dragon was standing on his hind legs behind Jane.

She turned around to face him.

Jane- "Dragon, what are you doing here?"

Dragon- "Well I was going to count the cows, but they were already in the barn. So I thought I'd come and find out who you like-like. Turns out it is the Jingle Boy after all."

Jane turned around to face Jester, but he had snuck away.

Jane- "Jester? Where are you?"

Jane went to look for him in his room.

Dragon- "Shortlives."

Jane- "Come on Jester, I know you're in there."

Nothing.

Jane- "Please open the door."

Nothing.

Jane- "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Jane started to leave, but then she noticed she still had Jester's hat.

_I bet he'll open the door for his hat._

Jane- "Jester, if you want your hat you are going to have to open your door."

Jester opened the door jest a little bit and stuck out his hand.

Jane gave him his hat back. As a knight's squire she had to keep her word.

She wanted to say more to the literally blue boy, but he closed his door and didn't answer her words. So eventually the disappointed redhead went to bed.

The next morning Jane awoke to the sound of Jester's lute playing in a steady rhythm.

Jane – "Poor Jester."

Dragon – "Ah yes, the sad woes of a lovelorn shortlife."

Jane – "Dragon! What are you doing here?"

Dragon – "I want to know what how really feel about Jingle Head."

Jane – "Oh not that again.

But let's just say that we feel the same way about each other.

Happy?"

Dragon laughs in his 'I am pleased' way.

Dragon – "Ah yes, brilliant, BRILLIANT! He he he."

Jane – "Come now Dragon, don't tell the whole kingdom."

Dragon – "No fears Jane, I don't need to. Well, I'm off."

Jane – "Cows?"

Dragon – "Not quite."

As Dragon laughs again and takes off, Jane notes that he only goes as far as the swings below the Cherry Tree where Jester sat. Which only meant trouble and gossip, so she listened in on them.

Dragon – "Hay Jingle Boy! You'll never guess the news Jane just gave me."

Jester – "I know, I know. Jane's in love with Gunther and she's marring him tomorrow."

Dragon – "No, no, just the opposite. It's you she loves Jingle Head!"

Jester – "Really?"

Dragon – "When am I ever wrong?"

Jester thought back to all the times Dragon has been wrong,

And was sure this was one of those times.

Dragon – "If you don't believe me, then just ask Jane for your self.

Or you can ask your charcoaled hat."

Jester – "I'm going."

At the picnic table…

Jester – "Jane, can I ask you something?"

Jane – "What is it Jester?"

Jester – "I…I want to know how you feel about me."

Jane – "You've been talking to Dragon haven't you?"

Jester – "Er…well…that is…well…it might be…possibly true."

Jane winks at Jester.

Dragon – "Jane did you just wink?

Jane just winked at the Jingle Boy!

Hay, Cook, what does a wink mean?

Does it mean she likes him or she like-likes him?"

Pepper – "Honestly, the way some people spread rumors."

THE END

**Review Please!**

**Love Ya All!**


End file.
